Digimon Next Tamers
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: When Young Ryuzaki meets Agumon, he learns life will never be the same... Influenced by Death Note and Gurren Lagann


A young boy of about sixteen was sleeping while class was in session. The whole entire classroom comprised of students wearing a black blazer and grey pants or skirt depending on the gender of the person wearing it. The boys had a red tie while the girls had a red bow tie. The blazers all had some sort of emblem on the chest area. The emblem appeared to be a gold western dragon. The young boy in question had spiky brown hair, and wore ski goggles on his forehead.

"If we solve for X..." The teacher droned. The teacher was a thirty year old man who wore a blue coat. His hair was messy and his glasses hid his eyes as there was a glare on the lens. The teacher paused what he was writing on the board, then gripped his marker, "Is everyone paying attention to my lesson...?"

"Huh?" The boy rose silently from his sleep, blinked a few times, then said, "Hai."

"Oh," The teacher replied, "So, Ryuzaki Burekka, could YOU solve this problem?"

"Why me? Why not someone else who gets higher grades here?"

"Because you're the one who said, 'Hai.'"

"Good point..." Ryuzaki thought about this for a while, then said, "I got nothing."

"That's what I thought," The teacher smirked, then returned to the board.

"... Dammit," Ryuzaki groaned.

[Opening Song: The Biggest Dreamer TECHNO]

As Ryuzaki walked to the train station in order to get home, he grumbled about his misfortune at school.

"Stupid school, with its stupid teachers, and the stupid math class, and the stupid-" Ryuzaki was interrupted from his rant by something catching his eye.

Ryuzaki looked around, then shrugged and continued on.

"RYU-SAN!" Ryuzaki, now apparently 'Ryu-san' or Ryu for short, heard a familiar voice behind him. Turned, he saw a blonde-haired girl with green eyes run to him.

"Hey, Aki!" Ryu smirked.

"Happy Birthday!" Aki, the girl, exclaimed.

Ryu blinked his eyes in surprise. "You ... remembered?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Aki asked.

"Nobody else did," Ryu shrugged.

"Baka," Aki remarked, "I'm your best friend, so why wouldn't I remember?"

"I suck?"

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, you're right," Ryu shook his head, "Thanks."

"Anyway, want to hang out today, oh Birthday Boy-san?" Aki asked with a smile.

Ryu's ears perked up. "Hang out?" Ryu asked. "Just us two?"

"Yep, a date." Aki nodded, knowing what Ryu was about to say.

Ryu's face became completely red. "Yes!" Ryu exclaimed. "Yes, I'll be with you today!"

"Ok then, let's go right now." Aki said.

Ryu was happy with what was going on. I'm going on a date with Aki ... this is so great.

A figure in a black coat walked in a nearby park. Looking around with violet eyes, the figure growled lightly.

Suddenly, she was joined by a second, animalistic figure.

"A new Digimon has appeared," The second figure spoke.

"Good," The first figure replied, before both took off in a run.

Ryu and Aki went in to a burger joint. "Sorry, this is the best I could come up with today." Aki said.

"Shouldn't it be me who should plan these things out?" Ryu asked.

"Well, the next time we're on a date it'll be your turn." Aki said with a smile.

Ryu blushed. "Yeah sure."

The two ordered their meals and shared a shake. Upon the two of them drinking the shake at the same time, the two of them blushed.

Aki finished her burger first. "So do you have plans for tonight?"

"Well, not really..." Ryu shrugged, taking a bite into his burger.

Suddenly, the area was shrouded by a dense fog.

"Huh?" Ryu raised an eyebrow to this, before a clawed hand grabbed the burger in his hand.

"Yoink!" Someone in the fog spoke, before running off, taking the fog with him.

"Hey! I paid for that! GET BACK HERE!" Ryu took off after the thief, turning to say, "Sorry, that guy stole my burger! We'll catch up later!"

"*Sigh*" Aki sighed, "Yep, always the reckless one."

Then, a figure in a trench coat and what appeared to be a bipedal fox ran past Aki.

"... The hell?" Aki asked herself, watching the two run past.

"Get back here, you thief!" Ryu screamed, as the figure in the fog stopped near a fence. Ryu's eyes widened slightly, as he heard sounds of munched up hamburger, followed by an animalistic belch.

"Okay, you know what, I'm gonna let you go after you pay me back," Ryu stated, "After all, it's only fair..."

The thief simply laughed a bit about this, then proceeded to run another direction. Ryu blinked for a second, then snapped out off it and ran after the fogged thief.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY MONEY!" Ryu roared in anger.

"Okay, here's your money... PEPPER-FIRE!" The thief responded, before a fireball emerged from the fog and narrowly missed Ryu.

"AUGH!" Ryu shouted in surprise, "What, you couldn't buy a gun, so you had to steal a flamethrower?"

"Flamethrower?" The thief roared from within the fog, "This is no flamethrower! PEPPER-FIRE!"

Another fireball flew at the fog, aimed straight at Ryu. Ryu sidestepped the flaming blast, which made contact with concrete, melting it a bit.

"Looks like a flamethrower to me," Ryu deadpanned.

"Okay, that's it!" The thief ran into a nearby street, taking his fog with him, "You'll never catch me here!"

"Hey!" Ryu yelled, "Are you suicidal?"

The thief stopped in the street, then just... stood there, as if he was thinking about that. He didn't have much time to do that, as a truck hit the fog almost immediately after.

"GAH!" Ryu screamed in surprise, only to realize he didn't hear a sickening squishing noise.

"Dude, didja see that fog?" A passenger asked.

"No, I was takin' a nap," The driver replied.

"But you're DRIVING!"

Right after the truck hit the fog, the thief landed, having jumped out of the way, and revealed himself... and he wasn't exactly human. Rather, he looked more like a dinosaur of sorts. Orange scales, short stature, long arms... looked a bit like a velociraptor.

"What is that?" Ryu asked himself.

"Why you..." the raptor growled, then spat out a fireball at the truck, screaming out, "PEPPER FIRE!"

Luckily, he missed the truck, only blowing up a phone booth.

"I missed!" The raptor shouted, "Yggdrasil, my aim sucks!"

Suddenly, his eye turns to the shocked Ryu.

"Whadaya lookin' at?" The raptor growled.

"That's what I'm wondering," Ryu replied.

"What you're looking at here," A voice from behind Ryu spoke, "Is a Digimon."

Ryu turned to see the voice's owner. A girl, about his age, with light purple eyes, and red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, dressed in a trench coat. In her hands, a white device with blue trim projected an image of the raptor.

"To be more specific, an Agumon, Rookie level," The girl continued, "This guy shouldn't be a problem, right, Renamon?"

Out of nowhere, a yellow-furred, bipedal fox entered the scene.

"Not much of a challenge, Rika," The fox, known as Renamon, replied.

"ME! Not much of a challenge?" Agumon growled, "I'll show you a challenge, BITCH!"

He charged at the two, only to be beat back by Renamon's tail.

"Like I said, no challenge," Renamon spoke nonchalantly.

"Ow," Agumon groaned.

Suddenly, everyone heard a cawing sound. Rika, Renamon, Agumon, and Ryu looked up to see a giant, freaking red eagle with ram horns fly overhead.

"That's a big bird," Ryu commented.

"I think we can all see that," Agumon replied back.

"Aquilamon," Rika read her holographic device, "Champion Digimon."

"Now, this is more interesting," Renamon replied, "Shall we?"

Pulling a card from underneath her coat, Rika placed the card into a slot on the side of the device.

"Digimodify!" Rika swiped the card though, "Digivolution, Activate!"

"Digivol-whatnow?" Ryu asked.

D I G I V O L U T I O N

"Renamon, Digivolve to..."

Suddenly, Renamon grew a little, lurched over, grew eight extra tails, and a lot of other stuff.

"KYUBIMON!"

"The HELL?" Ryu shouted in surprise at the transformation. Kyubimon didn't respond, but hunkered down. Rika climbed onto the nine-tailed fox and the two bolted off for Aquilamon.

"Okay..." Ryu blinked, "What a weird day. Did I eat something weird?"

"Oh, leave me for a giant red bird," Agumon growled, crossing his arms.

Ryu shrugged, then put his hands into his pockets. Suddenly, he felt something in his left pocket. Pulling it out, he raised an eyebrow as he saw a device that resembled a futuristic flip-phone.

"What the hell is this?" Ryu asked, flipping the phone open, "I don't remember having a flip phone..."

"WELCOME TO THE DRX DIGIVICE," The phone spoke, startling both parties, "IF YOU WANT INFORMATION ON A DIGIMON, PRESS 1. IF YOU WANT TO OBTAIN A DIGIMON FOR YOUR CROSSCOLLECTION, PRESS 2. TO DIGIVOLVE, PRESS 3. TO DIGIXROS, PRESS 4."

"Okay, this is new," Ryu raised an eyebrow, "I wonder..."

"A Digivice?" Agumon raised an eyeridge, "So, a Digidestined reveals himself."

"A Digi-What?" Ryu turned to the reptile, "No offense, but I only got this thing by accident. The Red color is attractive, and... hey, there's some data on here. I wonder what happens when you press 2 and 5."

After doing just that, Ryu saw a spark of light exited the Digivice. The light expanded to reveal a small, pink ball with eyes, antennae, and three horns.

"HornKoromon!" The ball yelled out.

"Okay, this is new..." Ryu looked at the Digivice, "I wonder what happens when you press 3 and 4."

He pressed the buttons, and the two Digimon glowed with some sort of energy.

"When a horn of a dragon pieces the ages," HornKoromon spoke.

"A new king of Dinosaurs arrives from the past!" Agumon added.

"HORNKOROMON!"

"AGUMON!"

_**"XROS DIGIVOLVE!"**_

Suddenly, HornKoromon hopped on Agumon's head and wrapped around it, forming a Helmet, as Agumon grew to the size and proportions of an Allosaurus, with blue stripes appearing as he grew.

"HelmetGreymon!" The new creature roared, "JUST WHO DA FRELL DO YA THINK I AM?"

"Oh boy," Ryu spoke, knowing that this was going to be one wild night...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Original Digimon:

HORNKOROMON (In-Training/Vaccine) Attacks: Horn Stabber / Bubble Bomb

HELMETGREYMON (Champion/Vaccine) Attacks: Horn Charge / Nova Breaker


End file.
